Nightmare Murder
by XxEchohazexX
Summary: Fluttershy goes for a visit to Twilight's, but something nopony would ever expect happens. NOTICE! First off, I would LOVE some NICE AND APPROPRIATE feedback. Second off, I DO NOT OWN MLP! Thirdly, these stories DO involve blood and gore. And one last thing, I typed this about a year ago... My writing skills weren't all that great.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Fluttershy was relaxing and watching the baby rabbits hop around the meadow. "Come on now little bunnies, time to go back to you den with your parents!" she said. She gathered the babies and led them to their den. "Hmmm... Was there something I was supposed to remember?" she whispered to herself. She began walking into town, not watching where she was going while she pondered, trying to remember the important thing she was supposed to remember. "I should go ask Twilight Sparkle... Hmmm... Twilight Sparkle... Oh! I have a study session with Twilight!" she told herself. She began running towards Twilight's house, saying, "Excuse me!" or "I'm sorry!" to everypony she ran into or got in the way of. She finally slowed down as she approached her friend's home. She was panting, she had never run so fast before. She trotted up to the door and raised her hoof to knock. As she brought her hoof to make contact to the door, an angry Twilight Sparkle opened the door. "Fluttershy! You said you wouldn't be late!" Twilight yelled. Fluttershy sunk to the ground and stared up at her angry friend with apologetic eyes. "I-I'm sorry Twilight.. I just... I was watching the baby bunnies for Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit... I forgot about our study session when one of the bunnies fell into the pond! I am really sorry Twi-" Fluttershy was interrupted by Twilight. "It's okay Fluttershy. Just... Don't be late again." Twilight gave a slight smile as she turned around and motioned Fluttershy to come in. Fluttershy slowly got up and tried to smile but she couldn't manage. She slowly trotted inside and sat down in the far right corner in the room. Twilight walked up to the podium as her horn began to glow with ominous magic. A large navy blue book slowly drifted off the shelf, glowing with Twilights magic, and land on the podium, opening to a page with a mare known as Nightmare Moon on the page. "What I was going to study Nightmare Moon and who she really is." she said aloud while her horn's glowing slowly faded.

"N-Nightmare M-Moon?!" Fluttershy shivered. "Yes, Nightmare Moon. The one who appeared the first day I was in Ponyville. The one I was telling Princess Celestia about but she wouldn't listen! 'Oh Twilight, don't get so worked up! Go out and make some friends!' she said..." Twilight complained, muttering about what she said. "As you were saying twilight?" Fluttershy whispered, interrupting Twilight's mumbling. "Oh, right..." Twilight whispered. "Fluttershy, I want to visit Applejack and bring me back and apple pie." Twilight said, her horn light up with magic as she began flipping through pages using her magic. "Not to be rude... But, may I ask why Twilight?" Fluttershy asked quietly. "Because I can't study on an empty stomach." Twilight responded not even glancing up. "Oh... Okay... I'll be back later..." she sighed, walking towards the door. "Okay." Twilight muttered. She was too busy reading to really hear Fluttershy. Fluttershy nudged open the door and stepped outside, smelling fresh air instead of dust from the books and the smell of carefully bound together leather covered books. She carefully lifted her back hoof and slowly closed the door she just exited. Afterwards she began walking in the direction of Apple Farms. 'Hmmm... I was actually planning on visiting Applejack.' She though carefully avoiding the ducks crossing her path. "Oh... I have wings..." she said to herself, remembering she could just fly to Apple Farms. 'Alright Fluttershy... You can do this...' she thought. She hadn't flew in a while since she had fell and broke her leg. She slowly spread her wings and noticed she was a bit shakey. 'Come on Fluttershy!' she assured herself. She stared at the sky and began flapping her wings and slowly she began to fly. She flew higher and higher until she could see Apple Farms. 'It's only a little ways away... Come on Fluttershy! Oh but I can't!' she said to herself. As she was talking to herself her wings gave out and she plummeted towards the ground. She began screaming as she fell. Everypony below watched in horror, when Rainbow Dash saw the falling Pegasus pony. "Fluttershy!" she yelled as she took off at race pony speed. She caught Fluttershy by the mane before she plummeted to the ground. "Plutterthy!" Rainbow said through a mouth full of hair. She sighed and gently sat Fluttershy down on the ground. "Pllah!" Dash said spitting out strands of Fluttershy's hair. "S-Sorry... I-I was thinking when I forgot I was flying..." Fluttershy hung her head and kicked the ground. "It's okay Fluttershy! It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're okay" Dash smiled as she hugged her friend. "T-Thank you Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said quietly hugging her back. Dash let go as well as Fluttershy. "Well I got places to be. So stick to walking!" Dash laughed as she took off in the air leaving a glittering rainbow behind her. "Bye..." Fluttershy whispered. She sighed and slowly began walking again. She finally reached the entrance of Apple Farms. Something didn't feel right. "H-Hello?" she called out. There was no answer. She shivered and began walking cautiously looking left and approached the Barn door and found a note. She read it aloud:

Dear Ponyville ponies,

The apple family is out for a while. We have apple pies, apple cider, and all your other apple goods in the cellar feel free to go and grab some! Must warn ya though, the cellar is quite dark. Enjoy!

~The Apple Family

"Well.. Okay.." she whispered. She stared around and slowly made her way to the cellar. She gripped one of the handles with her teeth and pulled the door open, then the other. The lights flickered on as she stared down the cellar. She gulped and slowly walked down the stairs. She looked around and out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow dart across the room. "Huh?! Who's there?!" she cried out. She slowly panicked and began trotting faster when she finally came to the shelves packed with homemade, warm apple pies. "W-Why are they still warm if they left yesterday?!" she panicked. "Because I just baked them my dear!" a mysterious voice said behind her. Her muscles locked up as her heart began beating so fast it could burst out of her chest any moment now. She began to turn when she got hit on the head with something hard. She was hit so hard she was knocked out cold. As she fell, somepony caught her and threw her over their back as they trotted off and disappeared.

Fluttershy finally began to wake up. Her head hurt intensely. "W-What happened?" she said to herself. She tried to lift herself up but found she was bound to a steel table by shackles. She couldn't move. "W-Why can't I move?! Where am I?!" she began to panic, her breathing increasing in speed, her heart racing a mile a minute, and her eyes darting from one side of the dark room to another. Suddenly the lights flickered to life, lightening the whole room. Her eyes widened at the sight; There was paintings on the wall in what she thought was red ink. Then it hit her; it wasn't ink... It was blood. The paintings were of everypony that had went missing. "W-What is this!" Fluttershy began to tear up when she looked at the rest of the room. There were blood stains on the floor and a dumpster in the corner of the room with, what she could make out, the dead carcasses of the missing ponies. She began crying and thrashing. "Please! This isn't funny! Please let me go!" she cried. All of a sudden she saw a pair of glowing eyes in the dark doorway. "Why the fun hasn't even begun! Why do you want to leave now my dear?" the voice called. "W-Who are you?!" Fluttershy sobbed. The mysterious pony stepped out of the darkness of the doorway and into the light. "P-Princess L-Luna?!" Fluttershy sobbed in shock, her eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why of course, my dear! Who else looks like this?" Luna replied. "Why- Why am I tied up?!" Fluttershy asked still sobbing. Luna chuckled and circled the steel table that the yellow mare was bound to. "Well my dear, you see... You were the certain pony that came up." Luna replied, resting her hooves and her head on the table. "C-Came up on what?" she whisper her voice shaky since she was trying to hold back the rest of her tears. "You see they always assign me to control Ponyville's population. And to do that I take a pony a week and... Try stuff out." Luna grinned evilly. "Like what...?!" Fluttershy's voice was even shakier, trying not to cry. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Luna smiled in a twisted way and laughed maniacally, as if she was in hysteria.

Fluttershy couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "Please! Please don't do this Luna! I-I thought you were supposed to be nice!" she cried. All of a sudden Luna lashed out and slapped Fluttershy across the muzzle. "Watch how you address your PRINCESS!" Luna yelled. Fluttershy began to cry more. "Please let me go! I won't tell anyone! Please!" she began panting and thrashing, flapping her wings wildly. "Sorry, you were the one who came up." Luna smiled ear to ear. Fluttershy hung her head and cried even more. Her skin now burned where she had thrashed, it had torn away her fur and torn at her skin. Luna giggled and pulled a medical cart over to the table of which Fluttershy was bound to. She pulled off the towel covering the cart and revealed the sharp medical tools and mysterious liquids. "Please! No!" Fluttershy screamed. "Oh come now! Don't cry! Toughen up! You aren't a filly anymore!" Luna scolded. "B-But," Fluttershy stammered. "But nothing! Now let's get started shall we?" Luna said, an unusually evil grin plastered on her face. Fluttershy hung her head once again despondently, sobbing to herself knowing what would become of her.

Luna pranced over to the medical cart and picked up a large butcher's knife. She smile and walked behind Fluttershy and lifted one of her wings. "Hmmm… You can't really use these, can you?" Luna beamed "I-I," Fluttershy began to speak up but couldn't finish her sentence. Luna snickered. "Well. Since you don't use them, how about they go first?!" Luna said, her voice full of delight. Fluttershy didn't even glance up, just began sobbing more. Luna lifted her wing once more and pulled. Pain shot down Fluttershy's spine as she shrieked. Luna had pulled her wing out of socket. She still had a hold of her wing when her horn began to glow. Luna winked at Fluttershy, however, she could barely see straight through the tears in her eyes. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot down her spine once again as the skin slowly peeled off her wing and the feathers drifted off onto the floor. After a minute of screaming all the skin and feathers were lying on the floor and all they could see was the muscles and bones in her wing, Fluttershy's screams faded as she began panting. Luna saw this and began to get angry.

Luna couldn't take it, she raised a hoof and smacked Fluttershy once more. "I've had fillies go through this without shedding a tear! Then there's you! You whine and cry and scream! I can't take it! You need to toughen up!" Luna was screaming but Fluttershy couldn't hear her all that well through the painful thoughts flashing through her mind. Will she ever see her friends again? Of course not… They didn't even know where she was. SHE didn't know where she was. All the thoughts going through her head suddenly disappeared as Luna used her magic and copied what she did to her first wing, and did it to her second wing. Fluttershy gritted her teeth and held back her screams of agony. Finally, all of her wings' skin and feathers lay on the floor. "Oh what fun I'm having!" Luna giggled. "Now. The next part." Luna smiled as her horn lit up again.

Suddenly the butcher's knife floated to her from the other side of the table. Abruptly, she brought the knife down on the tip bone of her wing and began sawing through it. Fluttershy's teeth began to grind and she began whimpering in pain. Luna got half-way through and stopped. Luna suddenly got a twisted idea; she would try something new. She grinned and took the area of bone she'd been slicing through and looked Fluttershy in the eye. Luna winked and exclaimed, "Heads up!" She swiftly broke the other half of the bone and ripped it off. Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and blacked out.

She awoke quickly and caught a glimpse of an angry Luna holding up a needle of adrenaline. "Shouldn't you stay awake if you want to see everything one last time?" Luna muttered. Fluttershy threw her head back and whispered, "Please… Please, please, please, PLEASE! I want to go back to Ponyville, back home with the bunnies and birds and little creatures." A single tear slid down Fluttershy's cheek. "I know you do, BUT unfortunately for you, you can't." Luna teased.

Fluttershy sobbed once more. She felt like she wanted to cry, but there were no more tears left to cry. Her eyes were red and puffy. They felt as if there were something dry in her eyes. Luna smiled once more and her horn began glowing again.


End file.
